SessRin Rin bị ế
by Venice99
Summary: Những tháng ngày Sesshoumaru sama bỏ đi, Rin ở lại ngôi làng và luôn luôn chờ đợi anh. Và vì thế, Rin có tiếng khắp gần xa là... bị ế


Author: Venice

Summary: This is a story about Sesshoumaru and Rin in future. Rin always wait for Sesshoumaru sama, but Kaede sama want to find a husband for Rin.

Couples: Sess/Rin

Rated: 13 +  
>Genre: Humor<br>Language: Vietnamese  
>Status: Complete<p>

Một buổi chiều nhạt nắng…  
>Rin lững thững đi giữa cánh đồng đầy hoa cỏ lau. Rin sợ về nhà hơn lúc nào hết. Rin ngại phải nhìn thấy gương mặt lo âu của bà Kaede. Cô cảm thấy cuộc đời mình giống như những bông hoa dại, gan góc sinh trưởng giữa thiên nhiên đầy nắng gió.<br>Rin thở dài ngồi xuống, nhặt hòn đá vứt xuống hồ.  
>Bõm<br>Hai mươi cái xuân xanh mà chưa có một mảnh tình vắt vai. Rin nổi tiếng khắp gần xa là.. bị ế.  
>6 năm trước, bỗng dưng Sess sama không đến thăm Rin thường xuyên nữa. Anh đi biệt tích. Không hiểu vì sao anh lại làm vậy. Nhưng Rin sẽ đợi anh, đợi anh mãi mãi…<br>20 năm  
>40 năm<br>100 năm…  
>Dù là bao nhiêu năm thì Rin cũng vẫn đợi anh…<br>Nhưng mà, Rin đâu có sống được đến 100 năm. Rin khẽ cười, 1 nụ cười buồn.

Năm 14 tuổi, trong khi các cô gái trong làng dặt dìu hẹn hò cùng các chàng trai trong làng thì Rin vẫn chăn đơn gối chiếc. Ban ngày, Rin cùng bà Kaede chăm sóc cây thuốc. Ban đêm, nằm nghe tiếng thở dài của bà, lòng Rin tràn lên một nỗi day dứt khôn nguôi.  
>Rin biết, đứa con gái chưa chồng trong nhà luôn bị coi là quả bom nổ chậm. Bà Kaede càng ngày càng già đi. Rin biết, bà rất lo cho Rin. Bà không thể nhắm mắt xuôi tay mà chưa nhìn thấy hạnh phúc của Rin. Nhưng Rin cũng không biết phải làm sao nữa.<br>Năm Rin 17 tuổi, một đêm Rin bắt gặp bà Kaede nói chuyện với Inuyasha sama  
>- Lạ thật. Rin càng lớn càng xinh. Vậy mà chẳng thấy có chàng trai nào nhòm ngó.<br>- Hừ. Nhất định phải có nguyên cớ nào đó. Tôi nhất định sẽ tìm ra.  
>- Ta cũng không rõ. Nhưng rất có thể Rin có duyên âm. Ta định đưa nó đi cắt tiền duyên.<br>- Bà già. Bà càng già càng mê tín. Chả có ma mãnh nào ở đây cả. Bà cứ yên tâm. Chuyện này cứ để ta giải quyết.  
>Rin rất buồn. Mọi người đều đang lo lắng cho cô.<br>Rin lại gần bà Kaede, ôm lấy bà nũng nịu:  
>- Rin không lấy chồng đâu. Rin muốn ở bên bà mãi mãi.<br>Bà Kaede cốc đầu Rin, nghiêm khắc trách mắng:  
>- Rin. Không được trẻ con như thế. Cái tuổi nó đuổi xuân đi. Con đang thời kỳ trổ mã, phải biết nắm bắt.<br>Từ hôm ý, bỗng nhiên các chàng trai đến hỏi Rin nườm nượp. Rin chiều lòng bà Kaede ra tiếp khách. Nhưng…  
>Chàng thứ nhất thì bị lé<br>Chàng thứ 2 thì bị vâu  
>Chàng thứ 3 thì bị béo phì<p>

Đến chàng thứ n thì cũng tàm tạm, dáng người chuẩn, khuôn mặt điển trai, ăn nói dễ nghe, khá lịch thiệp.  
>Rin bối rối. Một chàng trai chẳng chê được ở điểm nào. Nếu thẳng thừng từ chối thì bà Kaede sẽ rất buồn. Nhưng nếu đồng ý thì sẽ có lỗi với Sess sama.<br>Đã 3 năm trôi qua, chàng trai vẫn kiên trì theo đuổi Rin. Lần nào anh ta đến nhà, Rin cũng phải trốn ra cánh đồng cỏ lau.  
>Rin thả những bông hoa dại xuống nước, buồn buồn tủi tủi.<br>Bâng khuâng đứng giữa 2 dòng nước  
>Biết chọn dòng nào hay để nước trôi...<br>Vốn dĩ Rin là một bông hoa dại sống giữa đất trời, không thể tự quyết định số mạng của mình.  
>Rin lững thững bước về nhà. Lần này, Rin quyết định sẽ gật đầu với chàng trai vẫn kiên trì dành tình cảm cho cô suốt 3 năm nay. Ít nhất khi Rin làm vậy, bà Kaede sẽ yên tâm.<br>Cô rón rén ngó vào trong, bà Kaede đang ngồi tiếp chàng trai.  
>Bà Kaede cười móm mém:<br>- Rin lại đây, chàng trai này muốn cưới con. Ta muốn nghe ý kiến của con.  
>Rin bước vào trong nhà, buồn bã gật đầu.<br>Chàng trai mừng rỡ quay về chuẩn bị hôn sự.  
>Rin mặc áo cưới chờ đợi. Cuộc đời cô sẽ thay đổi từ đây.<p>

Thế nhưng, 1 ngày, 2 ngày, rồi n ngày, chẳng thấy chàng trai quay lại.  
>Bà Kaede thở dài:<br>- Thế là lại thêm 1 kẻ mất hút con mẹ hàng lươn rồi.  
>Rin bước ra khỏi nhà, đứng ngẩng nhìn trời thổn thức…<p>

Đột nhiên, mắt cô nhòe lệ vì hình ảnh trước mặt. Ngài ấy đã trở về. Ngài ấy đã không bỏ rơi Rin.  
>- Sesshoumaru sama.<br>- Rin, đi thôi.  
>"Rin đi thôi" ư? Ngài để Rin mòn mỏi chờ đợi. Cuối cùng, ngài trở về và nói 1 câu khô khốc như thế sao?<br>- Rin không đi đâu hết. Rin sẽ ở lại đây.  
>Tên yêu quái ngập ngừng, hắn dừng bước<br>- Nếu không lấy ta, em cũng không thể lấy ai được, biết chưa?  
>- Ai bảo anh thế? Đầy người đến hỏi Rin.<br>- Ta đã xử hết bọn chúng.

Inuyasha giận giữ cầm Thiết Toái Nha lao tới tấn công Sesshoumaru.

Thật ra 3 năm trước, anh đã điều tra ra lý do Rin bị ế. Nguyên nhân là tên yêu quái bỏ đi để xây dựng sự nghiệp. Đợi đến khi hắn có đủ khả năng lo cho Rin một cuộc sống đầy đủ mới trở về "hỏi cưới". Nhưng hắn rất sợ Rin đi lấy chồng. Nên hắn cử Jaken ở lại, chỉ cần có kẻ nào léng phéng tán tỉnh thì lão sẽ phun lửa hù dọa. Thế nên, khi Rin trở thành một thiếu nữ xinh đẹp, ở tuổi cập kê mà chẳng có ma nào ngó.  
>Điều tra được nguyên nhân ấy, Inuyasha liền túm cổ con cóc già , đập cho lão 1 trận te tua. Chả nhẽ đến lúc Rin già mà hắn chưa xây dựng nên sự nghiệp thì hắn vẫn không trở về à?<br>Từ đó, các chàng trai lại nườm nượp đến tán tỉnh Rin.  
>Đột nhiên gần đây Sesshoumaru quay lại. Việc đầu tiên hắn làm là xử đẹp chú rể hụt của Rin. Việc thứ 2 hắn làm là xử thằng em bán yêu, lúc nào cũng thọc gậy bánh xe, phá hỏng những dự định hoàn hảo của hắn.<br>Sau khi đập cho tên bán yêu te tua, hắn tìm tới "hỏi cưới" Rin. Nhưng Rin từ chối đi theo hắn, tên bán yêu thì tìm tới trả đũa hắn.  
>Cuộc đối đầu giữa 2 anh em diễn ra tưng bừng khói lửa. Và dĩ nhiên tên yêu quái chiến thắng.<br>Hắn lững thững bước đi, con tim đau buốt, cái đau của kẻ thất tình. Đẹp zai, phong độ, sự nghiệp vững vàng,… hắn có thiếu cái quái gì đâu. Thế mà hắn bị từ chối thằng thừng như thế này ư? Thật nhục nhã.  
>Hắn ném lại phía sau từng tiếng gằn khô khốc:<br>- Không lấy ta thì em sẽ ế. Chẳng có ma nào dám lấy em đâu.  
>Rin hờn dỗi bước vào trong nhà. Anh nghĩ anh là ai chứ? Ghét quá. Không có ma nào dám lấy Rin ư? Anh hãy đợi đấy mà xem.<br>Bà Kaede lại gần tên bán yêu, nâng hắn đứng dậy.  
>- Ta thật khéo lo xa. Rin ế sao được.<p> 


End file.
